


Growing Up Perkins-Ludgate

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Children of Characters, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: This is the lives of Ann and April's children.-"That's not how it works, ass-wipe," I say to him. He frowns at me."Try being less bitchy.""Excuse me?" I'm affended now."You're way too bitchy that's your problem. That's why everyone hates you, Nadja," Oliver says to me.





	1. Note

Here's the children:

Oliver Jacob Perkins-Ludgate

Leslie Leah Perkins-Ludgate

Rebane Satan Perkins-Ludgate

Nadja Blood Perkins-Ludgate

(You can probably tell who named who...)

I'll update this and get into the story when I actually feel like writing it.


	2. 1

I walk into Oliver's room, sit down and sigh.

He looks up from his computer. "What's with you?"

"How do I make people like me? I mean, I don't have friends," I confess.

"Maybe if you close your eyes and wish hard enough you'll have a whole bunch of friends," Oliver suggests. I can tell he just wants me to leave the room.

I visibly roll my eyes at him."That's not how it works, ass-wipe," I say to him.

He frowns at me."Try being less bitchy."

"Excuse me?" I'm affended now.

"You're way too bitchy that's your problem. That's why everyone hates you, Nadja," Oliver says to me.

I stand up. "I am not bitchy!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

Just then our moms walk into room.

One of them, April, looks like she doesn't care about what's going on.

The other, Ann, asks, "What's going on in here?"

"Oliver called me bitchy," I blurt out.

Ann frowns. "Oliver!"

I can see Oliver gulp.

I walk out of the room and back to my room. I'm left to be stuck in my own sorrow.


	3. 3

I try to soothe myself by repeating: "I am not bitchy."

But after a while, I sigh.

I flop back onto my bed.

"Am I bitchy?" I ask.

I nod in responce.

I sigh.

"Why so sad sis?"

I look up to see my twin brother, Rebane, standing in the door way.

"Am I bitchy?" I blurt out my question.

Rebane looks up to the ceiling as if the answer to my question is written on the ceiling.

Finally he says, "yep."

I sigh.

He laughs. "I'm just kidding!" He pauses but then continues. "No, you're not. You're unique."

I smile to him. "Thanks, Reb."

Rebane smiles back. "You're welcome, N."


End file.
